Pitch's Revenge
by onominous
Summary: Its been three months since Jack has defeated Pitch, but when he suddenly returnes Jack finds himself fighting for his life as well as the childrens of Earth. Will the other guardians be able to save him in time. My first Rise of the Guardians fic. Warning: Character death in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Pitch's Revenge

**Meh first ROTG story. So its basically what the title says.**

**disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue**

"Whoo hoo!" Jack cried as he jumped in the sky. He brushed some clouds with his staff, causing the water particles to turn to a solid. Soon enough, a light drizzle of snow made its way to Earth. The children laughed and cheered when Jack landed. Jack picked up a ball of snow and tossed it up and down in his hand. "Who's up for a snow ball fight?"

It was early December and Jack decided to give South Carolina a snowday since it rarely snowed. After the defeat of Pitch he found that more and more children have started to believe in him, and Jack couldnt have been any happieer. Lately the other guardians have been ignoring him, sayiing they were all to busy. Jack didnt mind much, he knew they had jobs to forfill but the didnt stop him from pulling a prank on them from time to time.

North and Bunny were the most fun to prank. He chuckled at the thought. Like the time he put prunes in one of Nick's cookies. He was out of work for the rest of the day. Or the time he used Aster's giants stone eggs as race cars and accidently crashed them. That left large cracks and holes in the eggs and Jack quickly scrammed from the scene before Bunnymund could have a fit. Until this day Bunny still hasnt fiqured out who had done the crime.

At the thought of that memory Jack bust out laughing and fell to the ground. He began making a snow angle and the kids quickly followed after. Getting up, he admired his work. Taking a closer look at his sculture he noticed something unusual about it. Bending down he squinted his eyes and touched a thin layer of frozen water. It didnt feel like snow at all, it felt more like-

He gasped as a shadow covered his angle and two glowing eyes appeared where the face should be. Jack quickly took out his staff and aimed it at the shadow but it moved before he could freeze it.

"Get out of here!" He yelled to the cowering kids. They began to run away as the shadow chased after them. Jack quickly took off after the shadow, jumping over buildings and spinning off of lamp posts. All the children had splitted, going to diffrent directions, and right now the horse had his sights on a boy who Jack could tell was running out of steam. Jack could see the fear in the childs eyes and quickly made his way two the boy, who was hiding behind a trash can in a dead ally. Just as the horse made its way to the child Jack jumped in front of him, his wooden staff pointed towards the dark creature.

Just as Jack let out a blast of cold air, the creature moved out of the way and slammed into Jack, causing him to crash into the wall and his staff to fly out of his hand. The horse stood up on his hind legs woth an angry nay. He sent his hooves crashing into Jacks chest. Stumbling over from the blow Jack tried to regain composure. The darkly sanded creature then sent a blow to the sprites head, almost knocking him unconcious. Jack probably would've passed out if it wasnt for a voice calling out his name, telling him to get up.

Jack laid on the ground with blood going down his forehead and red tint on the side of his once snow white hair. He tried to get up, but it felt like his head was on fire and his body wwas frozen in ice. He could only watch in blurred vision as the shadowy horse made its way up to the young boy. The boy opened his mouth to scream but was quickly inturrupted when black dust flew into his mouth.

"NO!" Jack screamed, suddenly finding the strength to sit up. A wave of nausia washed over him and he stumbled back. But he kept going to the boy who had frozen in the spot. His eyes were wide open and Jack could clearly see that his pupil had shrunken as he was frozen in fear. The boy opened his mouth ever so slightly as if to let out a scream but all that came out was a low croak. Jack quickened his pace, crawling as fast as he could. Every time he took a step it seemed the boy would get further.

With one final breath the boy fell to the ground. Jack could feel tears welling in his eyes as he felt it was to late. Finally, he made his way towars the boy who face still showed horror, but he was not moving. No sounds were made, he wasnt breathing. Jack pressed his ear against his small chest, checking for a heartbeat. After waiting for about fifthteen seconds he quickly grabbed his arm and checked for a pulse. None. The boy was dead.

Jack stumbled back pulling his blood stained hair. Someone who didnt deserve to die was dead, and it was all his fault. He cried over the paled body,holding his cold hand.

"Im sorry, Im so sorry."

* * *

"How'd you think he's holding up there?" Bunnymund asked, looking through a window which showed Jack sitting on the ground, hes head in his knees and his arms wrapped around his leg. The four other guardians had all senced the childs distress and were quick to see what was the problem. What they didnt expect to find was a Jack, bloody and bruised, passed out beside a dead boy. While the Tooth Fairy teleported him back to Santa's workshop to heal his bruises, Bunny and North carried the boy to his house. They left him at the doorstep with a note beside him, telling the parents hos sorry they were. Oh how they wished so much the parents could believe in them as much as the children did, or else they would be explaining things face to face. But because they cant see them, they were only left with only a letter with the signature saying it was Santa Clause.

"What do you think Bunny?" Nick said, crossing his arms with a sad expression.

"Poor Jack, he must be devestaded." Tooth said, blowing her nose. Baby Tooth nuzzled against her cheek, causing her to give a sad smile. Sandy created a rain cloud over his head which rained sand. He had a sad frown on his gold face. "We should go talk to him." Tooth suggested.

"No, I'll just go." Bunnymund said. "We may not be the best of friends, but I want him to know that I'm here for him. You all got plenty of work to do. No need slowing you down." The three nodded and left. Aster took in a breath and walked towards the door that Jack had locked himself in. He slowly opened the door, knocking as he came in. "You ok mate?" Jack glared at him and turned the other way. "Bad question."

"You dont have to be here y'know. You can leave." Jack mumbled. "I know you dont like me." Bunny sighed and sat beside him.

"Now I know you dont really think that about me." He said, pushing Jack playfully with his elbow. He quickly regreted it as Jack winced in pain. "Sorry."

"You wanna know what I see myself as now Aster? A failure. A pethetic little boy who can't do anything but mess things up. I-I should've done more to save him. He was begging me to save him. But what do I do? Lay there like a bum and watch him die."

"Hey! There is nothing you didnt do that none of us would've done differently." Aster argued. Jack clenched his fists, and stood up.

"Of course you would've done something different! Im a guardian, sent to protect kids but I can't even do that!"

"What happened back there Jack, that was not your fault. You were hurt, your lucky we found you when we did." Bunny said, placing a paw on the spites shoulder. "I don't blame you for what happened, and neither should you. We've all been there snowflake."

"What does this mean?" Jack asked, looking down at his blood stained hand. "Why did the sand horse suddenly come back?" Jack already knew the answer, he just didnt want to believe its true.

"It means Pitch has somehow returned. I dont know how but he has."

"Then I will be ready for him." Jack said, determination in his eyes. He shrugged Bunny off of his shoulder and walked out of the room.

**first chapter done Whoo!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Pitch's revenge (chapter 2)

**Gee, thanks everyone! I have no other way to repay you but give you the next chapter of this story! thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited this story! But please review so I know what i am doing wrong!**

**Shout outs!**

**AshwynBale: Yeah I get that a lot in a lot of my stories, Im still etting used tp this computer who doesnt have spell check.  
Beanie-art1: well hear you go! :D**

**Disclaimer: I may be a bit off but im sane enough to say I dont own this movie**

* * *

Pitch sat down, an evil smile plastered on his face. He petted his demon who had just returned from his hunt. After comprising with the shadow demons, they agreed souly on one thing; to end the life of Jack Frost. It was the only thing that The Boogie man and the dark sanded horeses could agree on. And yet, Pitch still wasn't aloud to leave his own lair, for they feared he may betray them. Funny how they were meant to spread fear and even though they held him prisoner they feared him.

Pitch wasnt stupid, he knew if he gave the horses the slightest of reasons he had turned he would be a gonner. That is why he would wait, wait until he was strong enough to overrule these demons. Strong enough to defeat Jack frost single handedly. Then he would have his way, leave these pethatic henchman (horses) in the dust. Until that day came, he was stuck in his dark underground tunnel, ordering the demons to run the childrens souls with fear.

He let out a low chuckle, raising his had up and moving his long boney fingers in a circular movement. In a matter of seconds dark smoke like substance emmited from his finger tips and floated to the center of the room. It began to form into what looked to be a tall man of about 6". The only difference was that he was pitch black and the only thing on his face was two cat like eyes that were shaded a dark red. The creature did I short bad towards the Boogie Man.

The horses nayed and stompped their hooves at the sight of the new creature standing before them. Pitch raised his hand, silencing all his minions.

"Hello there," Said he, letting an evil smirk make its way to his gray skin. "I am Pitch, The Boogieman if you may, and I have a special task for you." Pitch made his way up to his new creation and whispered something in what was supposingly his ear. A transparent smile appeared on that shadowed face of his. With another short bow, he took off in the air, flying out of the underground cave. "Perfect."

He sat back down on his throne, looking quite pleased with himself. Two horses made his way up to him, nudging at his shoulder. Pitch sighed and with a wave of his hand telling them to shoo, they to turned into a black mist and flew out of the cavern.

Jack was in for a surprise.

* * *

"How'd it go?" North asked, setting down a toy robot that one of his yeti's had made.

"Not to good. Jack's gone off the deep in. I think he's going to go out to find Pitch. Where's Tooth and Sandy?" Bunny asked.

"Left." Nick replied as he began forming something out of his bare hands. "Tooth had some buisness that the other fairies couldn't handle. Something about a boy forcefully pulling out teeth and putting it under his pillow. And you know Sandy, as soon as the sun sets he gone doing his duty."

"Oh." Bunny said.

"Something isnt right her, I can feel it-"

"-In my belly. Ok what does this have to do with me." A train flew out of Santa's hand, flyinf about in his office. It landed on Aster's paw puffing out its smoke.

"I need you to go make sure Jack isnt doing anything that could cost him. I would go myself but Christmas is but a few weeks away and I am very busy."

"Got it, make sure snowflake doesnt get himself killed." Aster stomped his foot on the ground, and a tunnel appeared leading to God knows where before him. Bunnymund saluted and jumped inside the hole, it closing beside him,

North sighed and picked up the small train. The smoke slowly began to turn into a human fiqure with two glowing red eyes. North quickly destoyed it and ran a hand through his white hair.

* * *

Jack floated up into the dark sky, scanning the area. His hood shadowed a good portion of his pale face, but you could visibly see the deep frown on his face. He was determined to find Pitch's hide out one way or another. Taking a deep breath, he tried to burry his anger, not wanting to bring it out on the small town in Norway. Who could caise a severe blizzard if he let that happen and blow the whole village away.

Just as he was about to leave to travel to another town, a wave of nausia swept over him. He lost concentration and began falling to the ground. Just as he was but a few feet from impact his created a soft mound of snow to land on. Jack couphed up some snow that had somehow found its way into his mouth. He was wondering what had happen when a dark mist flew past him, causing Jack's hood to fall off. He quickly got up and chased after the fiqure. Just as he was in arms lenghth of the shadow it fazed into a building. Jack mentally cursed and flew ontop of the building. He couldn't see it anywhere.

"Gah!" He yelled, falling down to his knees. He was so close. So close to fiquring out where Pitch was hiding. He burried his head in his hands, both disapoppoinred and angered by his action. His head shot up as he heard a distant scream. He quickly stood up and flew in the direction he heard the cry. He could hear it, the faint cry for help. He landed and crept through the snow and made his way to the woods. Again he heard a scream and he flew from tree to tree.

The screaming stopped.

Jack was breathing heavily from the branch he was hanging from. He squinted his eyes and scanned the area. It was to dark for him to really see anything. Jumping down from the branch, he slung his staff over his shoulder and walked deeper into the woods. A light rustle in the bushes caught the snow guardians attention and he quickly changed directions. He jumped over the bush and ran foward, but didnt see anyone. He ended up in an open clearing,

A low chuckle emmited from the woods, and a dark mist swept behind Jack. He turned around, wooden staff in hand. Again, something flew behind him. He turned around and saw a tall shadowed that looked to be shaped like a man. He held a small girl in his arms, who was shaking uncontrolably.

"Let her go." Jack said, pointing his stick at the demon. The demon let out a hoarsed laugh. He raised a finger and brought it to his mouth. He motioned down at the girl who appeared to be fast asleep. He laughed and put one hand above her and sprinkled some black dust over her. The poor child screamed bloody murder thrashing about in the shadows arm. "Stop!" Jack cried, shooting ice shards toward the villain. It vanished, leaving the little girl in the cold snow. Jack ran over to her, but just as he scooped her up in his arms she went limp.

"Such a pretty child she was." Jack spun around and froze the sand man in its place. Jack let out a ragged breath, feeling that he had caught him but was soon proven wrong. The shadow escaped through the cracks, letting out a yawn. "Jack, Jack, Jack, your really have to do better than that."

Jacks blood was boiing. His eyes turned a bright light blue and he shot up into the air, throwing ice shards at the shadowed man. It dodged each attack easily and yawned again when it stopped. Jack growled under his breath and raised his arms in the air. A wave of snow came crashing down towards the demon. Jack felt like smiling in victory, for he saw that it did not move from where it stood. He turned around and started to float back down to the surface, feeling that his energy drained. Jack felt something tap his shoulder and when he turned around he saw the shadowed man waving at him. Something rammed into Jack's side, causing him to hit the ground, hard.

He couphed slightly and looked up to see two horses beside the man. Not good.

"You see Jack," Said the shadow man, as he began walking towards him, A dark slate appearing whenever he took a step. "I was sent here for a reason," He grabbed Jacks chin and shook it rouphly. Jack aimed to spit at his face but it simply went right through it. "and that is to kill."

"No." Jack said, trying to escape the hold but to know use. It felt if it would break if he move more than an inch.

"Yes." Mocked he. "My purpous of life is to run the mind of the innocent with fear. Not only does it strengthen me, but my master. As soon as we are both at out max, there is no stopping us." The horses nayed at the sound of that statement.

"I wont let you." Jack said through grit teeth. The villain laughed half heartedly at the childs nietivity.

"Silly child, It's already begun." The shadow opened its mouth wide, revealing its three rows of razor sharp teeth. The shadow screeched, causing Jack to fall a few feet away from where he previously stood. He dropped his staff in the process and was completly defencless. The creature began to grow for times his height and made his way towards Jack, and he began crawling backwards. He peered over his shoulder and could see his staff. If he made a break for it he'd probably make it.

So Jack ran as fast as his bare feet could carry him. The monster screamed again and turned into black mist. Jack gasped as he saw black dust come out of his chest. Jack screamed as he felt the most unbearible pain known to man. It felt as if he was being torn apart from the inside out. His head was spinning in every direction and black clouded his vision. He fell onto his kneesand let out a low croake before falling to the ground.

The last thing he remembered before he passed out was a boomeraang hitting the dark man and his name being shouted multiple times.

* * *

_"Jack." A voice sang. A giggle came from whoever was calling out his name. Jack slowly opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings, which wasnt much to look at since he was surrounded by darkness. He sat up, rubbing his head._

_"Hello?"_

_"Jack." Called another voice and agin more giggling was heard. Jack was now standing, looking wildly around him. He could hear footsteps running around him and the occasional giggle._

_"JACK!" Jack spun around and saw two small children. One, a girl with blond hair and pigtails, and the other a boy was long black shaggy hair. Both of them were gray, and both of them had glowwing red eyes. Jack stumbled back, reconizing them almost immediently. "You killed us Jack."_

_"No, I was only trying to save you!" Jack cried, feeling more scarred than he has ever been._

_"YOU LEFT US TO DIE!" They both cried._

_"No I didnt I-"_

_"YOU WERE TO LATE, YOU WANTED US DEAD!"_

_"I DIDNT!"_

_"YOU ONLY CARE FOR YOURSELF!"_

_"Im sorry, I tried but-"_

_"YOU FAILED." Jack collasped, feeling the guilt seepping in. He crawled into a fatal position and cried unwillingly. The children skipped around him, laughing and taunting the poor boy._

_"Jack is a murderer, Jack is a murderer, JACK, JACK, JACK! Get up Jack! Your dying Jack! JACK!"_

* * *

**And done! This chapter took me awhile. And excuse the gramatical errors, they could not be helped. Again please review and I will always love you!**

**Mkay by!**


	3. Chapter 3

Pitch's Revenge (Chapter 3)

**Gah! So many errors in my last chapter, I hope you all didnt have to much trouble while reading it. .". Im going to try and do better in this one. **

**Shoutouts!**

**Katyuna-I know its terrible. Im a terrible person for writing it but it had to be done  
AshwrynBale- Thank you I appreciate it! :D  
MasterIcePheonix- Um...somewhere locked up in my brain I guess. Thankyous!  
MarcelineAvril- Thankyou someone who understand the wose of no spell check! Thankyou!  
beanie-art1- Here you go and thank yous!  
Thalia's Royal King- oh well, at least its continued now lol. Thank you!  
Annadasie- Here you go!  
Anon (guest)- to answer your question, I honestly dont know where this story is heading, there is a 50/50 chance its either one of the two. I usually dont plot down what im going to write to the end, it kind of just flows. We'll just have to see near the end.**

**If I missed anyone, due tell me and I will like leave this huge appoligy letter. But I dont think I missed anyone.  
Disclaimer: Love it, mean it, but I do not own.**

"Jack, Jack, Jack! Your dying Jack! Jack mate get up." Bunnymund yelled, shaking the boy rouphly. A light drizzle of blood trickled down the chin of Jacks paler than usual face. His sky blue eyes were wide open, not showing the usual fun and good loving boy he was. No, it was covered in fear and regret. As Bunny felt time slipping away he went to his last resort. Setting the boy down on the snow, he quickly began digging in his satchel, knowing well that id he waited to long then it could cost Jack his life.

Pulling out an egg, he covered his nose and cracked it over Jacks face. His breathing became slowed and ragged through-out the process of Aster retrieving the object. The egg gave off a foul stench able to spread for miles. Jack couphed, bringing his arm to his nose and sitting up. He looked wildly around him as if searching for something.

"Where is she?" He asked franticly. He got on his hands and knees and started digging through the snow. "WHERE IS SHE!"

"Who Jack?" Bunny asked, placing a paw on the trembling boy's shoulder. Jack shrugged it off and got up, running of to a distance. He came to a hault at a mound of snow. He quickly got on his knees and shovled through the snow, digging his way to a small, blue, body. He stumbled backwards, laughing like a maniac. Crawling up to the cold body, he picked it up, shaking her by her shoulders. Her blond pigtails flying in every which direction.

"I DIDNT KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME? I-IT WAS PITCH! I'M NOT A MURDERER!" Jack was tackled to the ground, causing him to let loose of the dead girl. Bunnymund held his arms tight around the thrashing boy who was screaming at the lifeless body. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

* * *

Pitch laughed. It was evil, nor phscotic, it was as if he had just heard a good joke for the very first time. But what he had just witnessed from his magical sphere was no joke. He had just watched Jack's near death and enjoyed every second of it. To him it felt like the best movie he had ever seen and wanted to play it over, and over again.

He began to clap, feeling an aura behind him.

"Very good, you have pleased me." Pitch said, turning around on his heal, still in the midst of clapping. The shadowed man did a short bow, and smiled.

"Only to appease you master."

"Call me Pich." He said, placing a hand on the beings shoulder. "You are very useful my friend. I must give you credit, running Jacks mind with those nightmares, genious. The boy's gone completly mad!" Behind him, the sphere showed Jack harnessed in the rabbits large arms, screaming his head off at nothing.

"I DIDNT KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME? I-IT WAS PITCH! IM NOT A MURDRER!" That line repeated over and over on the screen.

"Im sorry I was not in able to kill him, the little runt got in the way." Said the sand man, glaring at the holographic picture of Aster.

"No worries, _I_ want to have the honors of ending the boys life." Pitch said raising his arms high as he looked around at the hundreds of minions around him. "We all will have the honors of killing Jack Frost!"

There was an uproar of stomps and nays as the horses celebrated. The shadowes man simply placed his hands behind his back, nodding slightly. Pitch laughed a laugh that surpassed all the other noises around him. He lifted up into the air, still laughing. Pointed downward, he said, "And I have another task for you."

The shadow man smiled a devious smile and bowed.

* * *

North, Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth all looked in disbelief at the young sprites behavior. He had hidden himself in a corner and was shouting at nothing. Tooth had her hands cupped over he mouth, wondering how all this happened. Bunny looked guilty and simply stared at the ground, shaking his head. North was surprised by the actions and was the only one brave enough to confront the poor boy. And surprisingly, it was Sand Man who looked as if he were ready to punch somebody.

"Listen Jack, I need you to calm down." Nick said, placing a hand on the trembling boys shoulder. Only for him to bite his hand.

"IM NOT CRAZY, I-IM NOT!" Jack yelled, trying to inch away from the big burly man that was now cradling his injured finger.

"We never said you were Jack." Bunnymund said, finally looking up to look at Jack. Jack still backed further into the wall, clutching his head angrily. The two guardians sighed, giving up. Sandy snapped, bringing the attention of Bunny, Tooth, and North towards him. He held up a finger. Walking up to Jack, he created a mist of yellow sand and blew it in Jacks face. Instantly, he fell asleep. Sandy then created a dream where he was with Jamie and his sister were having a snowball fight. That quickly turned into a nightmare as the shadow demon appeared and killed the both of them. Jack woke up screaming louder than when he started.

Sandy turned around shrugging, telling them that he had tried. Tooth pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head slightly. Men and there idiotic ideas. She flew to Jack and enveloped Jack in a hug. Jack was confused, never before been shown this much affection by anyone in a long time. He soon melted into the hug and aloud Tooth to stroke her fingers through his messy hair. Eventually, Jack calmed down and rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"I didn't kill them, I swear I didn't." Jack said, though his voice was muffled.

"I know you didn't, it was all part of Pitch's sick plan. Just know that whatever he showed you was not true. Ok?" Jack nodded a little through her neck and closed his eyes. Soon he was fast asleep and didn't wake up screaming. For a matter of fact, he didn't wake up at all. He had a peacefully rest in what seemed like ages.

* * *

Sandy casted dream sand through out the city, pleased. Just as he was about to go to the next town he saw something or someone looming over him. It appeared to be a tall man, but he was pitch black. Without hesitation, he turned to mist and enveloped Sandy in darkness. With a satisfied smile he flew off into the distance.

**cliffhanger!**

**A bit of fluff in this chapter but I don't know if it get to anything more than that. Also, I am going to try and make my chapter longer, starting now. But that comes with a price. It may take me longer to update. But it'll all be worth it when I do. I promise! But if you don't want longer chapters tell me and I wont argue.**

**Please review, love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note**

Hey everyone! I am SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOO sorry for not updatng any of my stories for like...forever! I hope you all havent given up on me. God, you dont know how bad I feel. I could always come up with a million and one reasons as to why I never update but I think my hands will fall off before I get through. The main reason I havent updated is because I have somehow lost my labtop. I know! dont kill me, i'll find it soon! I just want you all to know im thinking of you everyday and that as soon as I find my labtop I'll update ALL my stories! i swears it! I, sorry for those of you who may have thought i died or something like that.

I may be able to update one of my stories tomorrow but the chapter will be very short.

Again, so so so so SOOOO sorry I seemed to have given up. really am!

chao!


End file.
